My Girl
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Bobby and Alex welcome their baby girl into the world... Sequel to I'll Still Be Loving You and She's More.


Alrighty, I was gonna do a drama filler story, but this one kept screaming to be posted. So here it is! And this song is My Girl, by The Temptations.

This story is for Addicted, onetreefan, seriesfanatic, Infinity Star, The Confused One, bluecougar, and all the fans of this little project! Your guy's reviews keep me goin'!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. Obviously Dick Wolf has problems with sharing...

"Come on, Alex. You can do this!" Bobby urged his petite wife. "Just a little more!" Alex let out another scream, and he wiped a cool washcloth over her face.

"Okay, Mrs. Goren," the doctor said from the foot of the bed. "She's crowning. One more big push, and you'll be holding your baby."

Alex nodded and bore down, gripping Bobby's hand as tightly as she could. Bobby continued to murmur words of encouragement in his wife's ear. With a gasp, Alex fell back against the pillows, and the strong first cries of their newborn daughter reached Bobby's ears, making him grin.

"Would you like to cut the cord, Dad?" the doctor asked, and he nodded, anxious to have his baby girl in his arms.

Once he cut the cord and the nurses had cleaned, weighed and measured her, one cheery nurse placed a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in Bobby's big arms. And as Bobby held his daughter for the first time, he knew that this tiny, red creature had captured his heart. Silently, the nurses and doctors filed out of the room, but he didn't notice their departure.

As carefully as he could, he made his way back to the bed and sat on the edge of it, pressing a kiss to Alex's forehead.

"How is she?" Alex asked softly, and Bobby looked at her and grinned. "She's perfect, baby. Absolutely perfect. You did good." She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

Bobby was confused. How on earth could he possibly love someone so much that he had just met? Then she opened her eyes, and Bobby's breath hitched in his chest. She had his eyes! He used one finger to touch her tiny mouth, and his heart melted when a tiny fist wrapped around his pinky.

"So, what are we gonna name her?" he asked, entranced by the brown eyes that were so much like his own.

"Hmm, I guess she does need a name. We sure can't run around calling her, 'Hey, you!' for the rest of her life. It might work with Mike, but not with her." There was that sarcasm that he loved so much about her.

"What about Jessica?" he suggested, and the baby squealed and waved one tiny fist in the air. Bobby and Alex let out a laugh, and she said, "I think she likes it. How about Jessica Hope Goren?"

Bobby looked down at the baby again and said, "Jessica Hope. I love it. Our little Jess." He looked at his wife again, and saw that she was almost asleep, so he kissed her lips and climbed off of the bed.

Sitting in the chair beside the window, Bobby began to slowly rock back and forth, humming a little to the whimpering bundle in his arms.

_I got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_When it's could outside, I've got the month of May_

_I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girls_

_Talking 'bout my girls_

As he sang, Jessica grew quiet and watched him, her big brown eyes inquisitive and curious. He touched her mouth again, and she reached for his hand, wrapping both hands around two of his big fingers.

Alex was listening to Bobby singing, and her heart melted. _He's so amazing_, she thought. _She's already her daddy's little girl_. Shifting slightly, she gave into the welcoming embrace of sleep.

Eight Months Later...

Alex and Carolyn were sitting on a picnic blanket, watching their husbands run at each other. "So, what exactly are they doing?" Carolyn asked, and Alex shrugged her shoulders. "I think it's one on one football. But when Elliot and Olivia get here, I'm sure they'll find a way to make it a three way."

A foot or two away from them, Jessica and Mike Jr. were happily babbling and playing with blocks. Then Jessica tried to stand up, but she promptly fell on her behind, and began to cry. Alex and Carolyn watched in amazement as Mike Jr. toddled over to his fallen friend and wrapped his chubby arms around her. Instantly her cries stopped, and Alex let out a laugh.

"Yep, that's Mike's kid alright. A born womanizer," she commented, and Carolyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

A few seconds later, Bobby and Mike trotted up to the women, laughing and slapping each other's backs. Alex could see a mischevious glint appear in her husband's eyes, and she knew he was up to something. But she didn't have time to think before he scooped her up in his arms and spun her around a few times before setting her back down beside Carolyn on the blanket.

"Goren, you big ape!" Alex shouted, shaking her fist at him. He just laughed and came back with, "Yes, but I'm your big ape!" "And that's what scares me!" she retorted as he laughed and jogged off to rejoin Mike.

"What scares you?" a familiar voice called, and Carolyn and Alex turned to see Elliot and a very pregnant Olivia approaching them. "Other than my partner."

Elliot just smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll remember that next time you get a craving for cucumbers and mustard, Liv." He hepled her to sit on the blanket, then kissed the top of her head.

Having spotted Elliot, Mike shouted, "Hey, Stabler! Get your ugly mug over here!" Elliot looked at Olivia, who smiled and gave him a gentle push. "Go. Have fun." He nodded and jogged off to join the other men.

"So, how you feeling, Liv?" Alex asked, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"About ready to kill my husband. After the scare we had at the beginning, he's getting more and more nervous with each week that passes. I swear, he's probably trying to figure out how to handcuff me to the bed until I go into labor."

The women laughed, and Carolyn said, "So, what are you wanting? Boy or girl?"

Olivia rubbed her swollen stomach and thought for a moment. "Well, Elliot's really hoping for two boys, because he has three girls and one boy, and he says he wants to even the score. I wouldn't mind having one of each."

Carolyn let out a laugh and pointed to the toddlers playing with blocks, saying, "I'm glad I didn't have twins. I don't think I could've handled three kids!" The women laughed, then Carolyn grabbed a bell and shook it, shouting, "Okay, boys. Playtime's over! Time to come eat!"

The men jogged over, and Elliot plopped down beside Olivia, wrapping one arm around her. Bobby picked up his daughter, and Mike lifted his son into his arms, throwing him in the air and laughing as he landed safely in his father's arms.

Jessica was happy to lay on Bobby's shoulder and bury one chubby hand in his hair. "Da da," she sighed contentedly, and Bobby and Alex looked at each other in amazement.

"Did she?" they asked at the same time. Elliot and Olivia laughed at the couple, but suddenly Olivia grabbed her stomach, saying, "Uh, El? I think it's time." Elliot looked confused, but then it dawned on him, and he quickly helped Olivia to her feet.

Bobby, Alex, Mike and Carolyn shouted words of encouragement as Elliot and Olivia disappeared, then Carolyn said, "It's time for us to get going too, honey." Then she looked at Alex and said, "I've gotta get Mike to bed."

"Which one?"

"Both." Everyone laughed and said goodbye as they went their seperate ways.

BAEOMCBAEOMCBAEOMCBAEOMCBAEOMCBAEOMCBAEOMCBAEOMC

Later that night, Bobby was pacing the room with Jessica in his arms, trying to get her to fall asleep. Jessica just looked up at him with wide brown eyes and a smile on her face, babbling happily. Finally, Bobby laid her on his shoulder and began singing.

_I've got so much honey, the bees envy me_

_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees_

_Well, I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl_

_Talking 'bout my girl_

Bobby looked down at Jessica again, and he smiled when he realized that she had fallen asleep. Gently, he laid her in her crib, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before slipping out of the room.

"Is she out?" Alex asked as Bobby climbed into the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Yeah. I had to sing to get her to fall asleep," he laughed, and she kissed him softly. "Elliot just called. He said Olivia gave him two happy, healthy little boys."

"That's great. What did they name them?"

"Elliot Matthew Jr. and Alexander Nicholas."

"Elliot must be tickled pink. He got his two boys."

"Will you sing for me?" she asked suddenly, and he knew that, like his daughter, he couldn't deny her. So he cleared his throat and began to sing again.

_I don't need no money, fortune or fame_

_I've got all the riches, baby, one man can claim_

_I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?_

_My girl_

_Talking 'bout my girl_

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day_

_With my girl_

_I've even got the month of May_

_With my girl_

As he finished the song, he looked down and realized that Alex had fallen asleep in his arms. He chuckled softly and kissed her hair, then nuzzled his face into her neck, closing his eyes.

_These are my girls_, he thought sleepily.

And they would always be his girls.

THE END...?

A/N: Okay, it's up to ya'll. Should I continue? Review and lemme know! Oh, and did anybody catch the little Full House reference? Cookies for whoever does...


End file.
